


Nesting

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick finds a pleasant surprise in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

Rick entered his apartment just wanting to spend time with his lover.

He toed off his shoes and tossed his keys on the foyer table.

He padded down the hallway toward his bedroom loosening his tie as he went.

He leaned in the doorway and smirked. Horatio was naked and nestled among the covers and pillows of his bed.

“What took ya?” Horatio drawled.

“Unlike someone I follow the traffic laws,” Rick countered as he undressed.

Horatio shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to arrest me.”

“Later,” Rick said as he joined Horatio on the bed. “I’ve got a better idea.”


End file.
